Nada es lo que parece
by cullenedbella
Summary: despues de eclipse ¿que pasaria si bella no es lo que parece ser?¿que pasa si ella en realidad es nieta de personas realmente adineradas? ¿podra edward perdonarla? ¿bella con un pasado doloroso?. bella/edward PASEN Y LEAN
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada queria aclararles un par de cosas IMPORTANTES antes de que lean este fic.

este fic es la continuacion despues de eclipse. Hice un cambio en el tiempo de la historia, ya que en mi version bella llego a forks en 4° año de secundaria en mayo y ahora esta en los comienzos de 6° año de la secundaria (17 años). Sus padres no seran ni rene ni charlie (aunque este ultimo si esta en la historia)... sus padres "biologicos" seran lorelay gilmore y cristofer Hayden, y sus abuelos seran richard y emiy gilmore (como veran,esta historia va a tener algunos elementos de la serie "las chicas gilmore")... ahhh y una cosa importante... bella cumple años el 13 de abril.

ACLARACIÓN: No hay cambios en crepusculo, luna nueva y eclipse, todo es igual exepto lo que mencione anteriormente . Edward cullen no sabe nada de esto ya que al comienzo de la historia "verdadera" bella oculta la verdad para no llamar la atencion de todos y luego de ser la novia de edward se le hizo difisil decirle la verdad ya que tenia miedo que el la juzgue. (se supone que la familia de bella es millonaria... por eso es lo de "no llamar la atencion")

UNA COSITA MAS jeje: Edward le propuso casamiento a bella pero ella no acepto y ella nunca le pidio tener sexo (justamente porque solo tenia 16 cuando paso lo de victoria)

les aviso esto para que cuando lean el fic no se pierdan cuando lo lean.

ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN...


	2. Primer dia de clases

El verano habia terminado y las clases ya comenzaban. Estas vacaciones las habia pasado en phoenix con mi madre y mis abuelos. Fueron geniales exepto por que extrañe mucho a edward y ademas tuve muchas "fiestas" que organizo mi abuela, aunque mas que fiesta era una reunion de la "elite social". Para mi eran todos unos narises parada alardeando de todo el dinero que despilfarran en vez de hacer algo util y donar a orfanatos o a escuelas publicas... pero en fin, yo nada podia hacer mas que fingir ser una de ellos. A mi mama le gustaban tan poco como a mi estas reuniones, sin embargo estabamos atadas de pies y manos, por la abuela debiamos asistir. Le pedi a alice que por favor no viera mi futuro estas vacaciones ya que si ellos se enteraban de quien era yo... bueno en realidad no se que pasaria... lo mas probable es que edward se enoje con migo por no haberle contado esto antes, pero esque cuando le conte la version oficial..( esa que decia que lorelay (mi madre) y charlie estaban divorciados y yo vine aqui porque ella tenia que viajar ) yo apenas lo conocia y no podia decirle.. en realidad vine porque mi madre tiene que viajar y mi verdadero padre biologico no le importa nada y no se nisiquiera donde vive actualmente y no quiero vivir con mis abuelos que aunque los quiero mucho son demasiado anticuados y no quiero convertirme en la tipica niña rica que solo le gusta mirarse al espejo, entonses solo me quedo la opcion de venir con charlie, que es el mejor amigo de mi mama y como un padre para mi.

Esto de ocultar cosas es horrible, mas cuando a quien se las ocultas es a una familia de vampiros en la que uno es lector de mentes y otra puede ver el futuro. Ademas mis abuelos me regalaron un auto... un BMW negro para ser mas precisa, ensima estaba obligada a usarlo asique ellos van a enterarse. Dios... por que esto es tan difisil?... Ya que iba a mostrar mi verdadera identidad al mundo... bueno mas bien a los cullen, los demas solo se guiaran por lo que ven, no pienso contarles mi historia... voy a ser yo misma y a usar la ropa que a mi me gusta. No soy una maniatica por la ropa de marca como alice, pero me gusta lucir bien.

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana y ya no pude dormir mas, asique comenze a prepararme para ir a la escuela. Me puse unos jeans elastizados que se ajustaban a mi cuerpo perfectamente, una musculosa de tirantes negra y unas sandalias con muy poco taco. Me puse un poco de base, rimel, delineador y corrector de ojeras, planche mi cabello y baje a desayunar. ya eran las 7:15 asique me apresure y sali a la escuela en mi nuevo "bebe". Debo admitir que ra un auto muy bonito y comodo.

Cuando llegue a la escuela todas las miradas se posaron en mi auto, suppongo que se preguntaban quien era ya que los vidrios eran polarizados y el volvo de edward ya estaba aparcado... oh oh... esto seria mas difisil con edward al otro lado del del auto y todos se me quedaron mirando como si no fuera yo... dios, justamente por esto nunca dije nada, y cuando digo todos hablo de todos sin exepcion porque Edward y Alice tambien me miraban como si no lo pudieran creer. ¿Como no lo iban a hacer si yo nunca vine vestida asi y con un auto tan lujoso? si bien la ropa que usaba no era nada nuevo en phoenix aqui era algo extraño ya que todos se vestian un poco pasados de moda. Fui rapido a la oficina de la escuela a buscar mis horarios de clase sin mirar a nadie. GENIAL! la señora cope tambien me miraba como si fuera un alienigena. Ya estaba harta, fui de nuevo al estacionamiento a encontrarme con alice y edward.

- Hola- dije como si nada hubiese cambiado en lo mas me miraban atónitos

- ¿y ese auto?- pregunto Alice

-ehhh... yo... mi...- no pude decir nada, estaba realmente en blanco... no sabia desde donde empezar.

-¿Te haz dedicado a robar en las vacaciones?- pregunto Edward un tanto divertido e incredulo por la situacion

- Claro que no... me lo regalo mi abuelo- listo, ya dije la verdad... aunque esto llevaria a otra verdad...

- Pero es un BM de los nuevos...

- Ese no es problema para el- la corté. Ya habia dado a entender que tenia dinero.

- Pero entonces... ¿Por que no te lo regalo antes... cuando llegaste a forks por vez primera?- pregunto edward desconcertado.

- Bueno... yo le dije no

-¿por que?- pregunto alice

- Porque no queria llamar la atencion de todos...

- ¿Y por que ahora si quieres llamar la atención de todos?- Pregunto Alice furiosa... oh oh... esto se ponia feo

- Punto número uno : aunque odie admitirlo, yo llame la atencion siempre a pesar de todo. segundo: llame mas la atencion cuando me junte con ustedes . Y tercero: practicamente me obligaron a usar el auto... asique no tube opcion.

- Pero... ¿quienes son tus abuelos?- me pregunto alice. Okay... aqui venia la parte difisil... lamentablemente mis abuelos eran muy conocidos gracias a su empresa de seguros.

- ¿personas?- trate de distraerla, pero ella no perdria la batalla

- Nombre y apellido por fabor- uhhh... maldicion

- No sabia que eras policia- si suguia asi creo que me iba a estampar contra una pared

- Si no contestas voy a ver el futuro de tu madre y lo sabre de todas formas

- Esta bien, esta bien... voy a decirles... mis abuelos son...

* * *

><p>yyy? les gusto.. espero que si... por fabor dejer revewss :D<p> 


	3. Desconcertados

**Edward pov**

Hoy era el primer dia de clases de nuestro ultimo año en la escuela de forks. Hoy por fin vería a mi bella, ella no habia querido que alice vea su futuro en las vacaciones, y muy a su pesar alice no lo hizo. Realmente no la entendia...¿ por que no podia ver alice su futuro? ¿es que acaso esconde algo? Era imposible saberlo ya que alice quiso respetar su desicion... segun alice... no es muy lindo que en tus vacaciones te sientas privada de hacer ciertas cosas simplemente porque estan viendo lo que haces todo el tiempo. Cuando alice dijo eso casi le arranco la cabeza... ¿que tenia que hacer bella que no se podia ver? ¿acaso alice insinuaba algo? ella era mi novia, no podia engañarme... sin embargo luego me explico que no eran cosas malas, ella en phoenix tenia sus amigas y seguro salia a clubes nocturnos con ellas o se juntaban para hablar cosas de chicas, y era incomodo que al tener ella las visiones yo lo viera. Eso me dejo un poco mas tranquilo... aunque en el fondo me moria de celos de solo imaginarla bailando con algun "amigo". Sabia que bella no era de esas. En fin... estabamos parados junto al volvo cuando entro un BMW negro al estacionamiento... ¿quien seria?... intente leer su mente pero nada... no puede ser... ¿bella en un BM ultimo modelo? ¿como? ¿cuando? ¿donde? ¿porque?

Cuando bajo del auto no lo podia creer... tenia unos jeans ajustados con unas sandalias y musculosa negra, y ademas se habia maquillado un poco... no era un maquillaje exagerado, en realidad era basico... pero era raro en ella. Estaba muy seria y fue directamente a la ofisina de la señora cope... todos la miraban y no lo podian creer. Yo tampoco... cuando llego a nosotros cambio su cara seria como si nada hubiera sido extraño.

- Hola

- ¿y ese auto?- pregunto Alice

-ehhh... yo... mi...- no pudo decir nada... ¿por que le costaba tanto?

-¿Te haz dedicado a robar en las vacaciones?- pregunte intentando aligerar el ambiente para que no se ponga nerviosa y hable

- Claro que no... me lo regalo mi abuelo- ¿su abuelo? sabia que tenia dos abuelos de parte de su madre... pero no crei que pudieran comprarle nunca un BMW ultimo modelo... ella nunca menciono que venia de una familia adinerada y tampoco parecia de una... es muy educada y respetuosa es verdad... pero siempre vestia sensillo... hablaba sencillo... no intentaba parecer diferente, aunque sea de clase social alta no quiere decir que sea como los demas, claro que no... ella es la persona mas dulce y buena que conoci.

- Pero es un BM de los nuevos...- dijo alice... ella estaba en blanco como yo... y le dolio un poco que bella no nos halla contado toda su hitoria.

- Ese no es problema para el- bella la corto. Al parecer no tenia muchas ganas de explicarlo todo

- Pero entonces... ¿Por que no te lo regalo antes... cuando llegaste a forks por vez primera?- pregunte tratando de entender todo este lio

- Bueno... yo le dije no-¿ por que le dijo que no en ese entonses y ahora si?.. yo queria comprarle un coche y ella nunca me dejo

-¿por que?- pregunto alice

- Porque no queria llamar la atencion de todos...- al parecer fue un intento en vano... a pesar de que antes conducia esa chatarra andante su encanto natural la hizo resaltar entre todos

- ¿Y por que ahora si quieres llamar la atención de todos?- Pregunto Alice furiosa

- Punto número uno : aunque odie admitirlo, yo llame la atencion siempre a pesar de todo. segundo: llame mas la atencion cuando me junte con ustedes . Y tercero: practicamente me obligaron a usar el auto... asique no tube opcion.- Bueno... eso es verdad... de todos modos ella ya llama la atencion... ademas pude ver que no mentia

- Pero... ¿quienes son tus abuelos?- me pregunto alice.

- ¿personas?- intentaba irse por la tangente... sin embargo no lo lograria, no con alice como interrogante

- Nombre y apellido por fabor- pidio alice .. ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia... le convenia hablar por su propio bien

- No sabia que eras policia

- Si no contestas voy a ver el futuro de tu madre y lo sabre de todas formas- ¡Atrapada!... en sierto punto esto era comico... pobre bella

- Esta bien, esta bien... voy a decirles... mis abuelos son...- bacilo dos segundos y luego dijo- Emily y Richard gilmore- Okay... eso no me lo esperaba... si bien tenia entendido Richard Gilmore era el dueño de una e las empresas mas importantes de los estados unidos... ¿Por que nos oculto eso?

- Pero ellos son muy jovenes para ser tus abuelos... escuche que tenian una sola hija de actualmente 33 años- dije sin entender... por los diarios y las noticias que lei hace mucho pude saber eso...¿ realmente ella era su madre?.. es muy obio... tambien se llama lorelay y ademas ella no estaba mintiendo... entonses ella la tubo a los 16... guau... no pense que tenia una historia tan complicada...

- Mi mama me tubo a los 16- dijo bajando la mirada... no queria que se sienta mal... nadie la jusgaba

- pero charlie es mayor que ella- dijo alice

- charlie no es mi padre biologico-... okay... esto ya era demasiada informacion en un dia, a pesar de ser un vampiro me costaba prosesarlo. Entonses, ¿ella mintio en todo?

- Me mentiste en todo... yo te fui completamente cincero en todo lo que a mi respecta y tu no fuiste capaz de decirme la verdad- estaba realmente furioso, esa era la verdad, yo siempre trate de no mentirle y contarle todo

- Edward...- dijo con la voz un poco rota. Esto realmente me partia el alma (o lo que sea que tubiese)pero no podia dejarlo pasar- yo se que soy una estupida y que tendria que haberte dicho todo... pero esque cuando dije la version oficial de mi historia apenas nos conociamos y luego cuando estabamos juntos tenia miedo de que si te decia la verdad pienses que era como todas las demas y que me dejarias- ¿Como pudo pensar que la dejaria por eso? ¿es que acaso no me escuha nunca cuando le digo lo mucho que la amo? ¿cuando le digo que es lo mejor que me paso y que daria todo por ella?

- Al parecer no me conoces en nada... asi como yo no te conozco... aunque lo tuyo solo es la falta de atencion- estaba realmente dolido, entonces lo unico que pude hacer fue dar media vuelta e irme a clases, solo faltaban 5 minutos.


	4. Bunas nuevas

Edward Pov

Bella no vino a la primera clase, creo que fui muy duro con ella.. ademas habia algo que sucedio mientras ella estaba de vacaciones que yo no le conte, y sinceramente estaba renuente a contárselo ya que pense que ella se pondria celosa. Cuando yo era humano tenia una mejor amiga, su nombre es sofia, sin embargo a ella le gusta que le digan sophie... si, ella ES sophie, justamente durante el verano nos encontramos, al parecer tambien la habian convertido en vampiro, y en unos dias ella vendra a vivir con nosotros... y ademas el hijo de una familia amiga nuestra tambien vendra con nosotros, y si, es una familia humana, pero como son descendientes de uno de los vulturis ellos saben sobre vampiros y tienen inmunidad (obiamente siempre y cuando cierren la boca)... el humano que viene a casa se llama federic, es como un hermano para todos,especialmente emmett rose y alice, ya que lo conocen desde niño.

El día se habia pasado muy lento, y lo unico que queria era hablar con bella. Ella estaba apollada en su auto, parecia preocupada. Me acerque a ella silenciosamente y le toque el hombro, ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y se asusto.

-Edward, yo...- intento decir pero le tape la boca con un dedo

- Bella, soy yo el que tiene que pedir disculpas, fui demasiado duro contigo, ademas no importa de donde vengas,yo siempre te amare por lo que eres- ella me miro, un tato emocionada por mis palabras y me beso

- No entiendo como puedes ser tan bueno, yo fui una imbesil que nunca te deje quien era realmente

- No te culpes mas, ya paso... ademas hay noticias que debo contarte del verano- le di la sonrisa mas grande y le bese en la megilla

- Dime, no son malas noticias ¿cierto?

- Claro que no, al contrario, son muy buenas. Un dia, cuando fui a cazar me encontre con una amiga de cuando yo era humano, y con mucha insistencia por parte de todos logramos que ella se mude a forks con nosotros- la observe detenidamente para ver que hacia, sin embargo ni se inmuto

-oh, eso es bueno.. ¿cual es su nombre?

- se llama sofia, pero le gusta que le digan sophie... igualmente las noticias no terminan aqui

- si que tubiste un verano agitado- dijo y solto una pequeña risita- vele, dime, ¿cual es la otra buena nueva?

- bueno, tambien se va a mudar con nosotros el hijo de una familia amiga nuestra

- Pense que la unica familia de vampiros eran ustedes y los de denali - dijo confundida

- en realidad esta es una familia humana- cuando dije esto quedo helada

- pero como... los vulturis... humanos- pobre bella, no podia creer lo que le decia

- Justamente ellos son descendientes de uno de ellos, asique mientras no cuenten nada tienen inmunidad

- Guau...- es lo unico que pudo decir y yo comense a reirme

- creo que es mucha informacion por un dia, vamos a casa


	5. Sorpresa

Bella pov

Si, realmente habia sido un dia rebalsado en informacion, por suerte el no me pregunto nada acerca de mi vida...

- ¿cuando llegan a forks?- le pregunte a edward mientras conducia hasta casa

- bueno, dado que deben asistir a clases vendran hoy, justamente vendras a casa a conocerlos y alice insiste en venir a elegir tu ropa- hoy... esto si que era rapido... y alice, para que quiere venir a producirme si es solo conocer gente que seguramente en mi vida habia visto

- esto... bueno, es muy rapido... ademas, ¿que pasa si no les gusto?- al decir esto el estallo en carcajadas

- claro que lo haran, eres adorable- eso fue muy tierno, no se como no me derreti

- ¿alice vio algo para que lo digas tan seguro? enserio, estoy lejos de ser adorable- dicho esto el puso los ojos en blanco

- claro que lo eres, y no, alice no quiso ver nada, quiere que sea sorpresa y segun ella pierde la gracia si ella ya sabe lo que va a pasar- Al fin alice deja de abusar de su don, a veses es muy irritante no tener privacidad donde vas o que haces porque hay alguien viendolo, pero en esta ocacion sinceramente me daba igual.

La tarde paso rapida y edward se fue antes de que llegue charlie, este no tubo problema en que valla a casa de los cullen. A las 9 pm, luego de cenar llego alice, esta mujer estaba loca,¿ pensaba que iba a ir a una fiesta o que? Me puso unas sandalias con un taco chino de 10 cm y un vestido negro de lentejuelas ajustado y muy corto... son de esos que se usan para salir de noche, pero yo estaba lejos de ir a algun lugar.

- Alice, voy a conocer gente, no a salir a un club- dije furiosa

- Bella el vestido se te ve hermoso, ahora ven aqui que te voy a maquillar

- Alice, ¿quieres que piensen que soy una prostituta?- dios, esta loca.. no tengo nada contra esta vestimenta, pero simplemente no es la ocacion.

- Bella, no exageres, anda sientate que debo terminar

Y asi estubo torturandome durante media hora mas. Cuando termino me vi al espejo, me veia muy bien, pero esta pinta no era para conocer amigos de la familia de mi novio. Ni bien termino de arreglarme fuimos al porsche rumbo a la casa. Yo estaba de los nervios, apenas sabia de la existencia de esaspersonas y ya debia conoselos, no es que tubiera nada contra ellos, pero odio que me presenten con gente desconocida de un dia para el otro y en situaciones tan formales, ya lo padeci bastante con las reuniones de mi abuela.

Y finalmente llegamos. Las luces estaban prendidas, practicamente alice me bajo del auto a la fuerza. Dios, creo que ya estaban todos adentro, yo era la unica que faltaba... genial, iba a hacer la entrada triunfal con esta pinta. Lentamente entre a la casa junto con alice, todos me saludaron y esme me presento con una chica agradable, como todos los vampiros tenia la piel palida y sus ojos al igual que los cullen eran de color miel, su pelo era rubio claro y no aparentaba mas de 16 años. Solo faltaba presentarme con el chico cuyo nombre desconocia, pero al parecer no estaba en la sala.

- Esta en su habitacion dejando las cosas, en 1 minuto baja- me informo esme y yo asenti. bueno, no fue tan malo, ademas alice rose y sofie tambien estaban muy elegantemente vestidas asique no era la unica desubicada. Me puse a charlar con alice y con sophie cuando de repente escucho una vos conocida proveniente de las escaleras.

-A ver ¿quien es la famosa novia de edward que tanto me hablaron?- si, era una vos demasiado conocida, pero, no podia ser... Lentamente me di vuelta y vi quien era, esperaba encontarme con algun desconocido, pero no, al parecer era un antiguo compañero de escuela. Sinceramente, era a quien menos esperaba encontrarme en mi vida. me quede mirandolo sin saber que decir. No sabia si saludarlo casualmente o presentarme en caso que no me recuerde.. ojala que no me recuerde

- Eh.. federic, federic ella es bella- nos presento esme

- si, lo recuerdo, al principio no te reconoci. Enserio cambiaste mucho- respondio federic


End file.
